Erase una vez
by Tenten.Uchiha.x3
Summary: ¡Hinata está enferma! Pero para eso está Tenten, que tratará de hacerla sentir mejor contándole historias con sus amigos de protagonistas en cuentos clásicos un tanto alterados para el disfrute de la ojiperla.


_Hi people~ It's me! Ok ._. mucho inglish. Regrese muajaja *inserte risa malvada* Y esta vez hare unos drabbles de varias parejas. Si quieren ver alguna pareja me lo pueden decir en los reviews (si es que dejan .3.) Me base en "Timmy el barbaro" y "Ricitos de oro de VALV"_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes no son míos le pertenecen a ese maldito tipo que está en mi death note anotado mil veces: Masashi Kishimoto. Las historias reales no son mías, aunque estas adaptaciones sí.

**Ningún** **personaje resulto herido físicamente en la redacción de este fic.**

_Enjoy~ (~.w.)~_

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo arder, su respiración era agitada y se le dificultaba cada vez mas inhalar el preciado aire; mientras su cuerpo sudaba como si estuviera en un maratón, su nariz roja cual reno navideño y su parpados que se sentían más pesados que de costumbre, su pelo hecho una maraña horrible se pegaba con insistencia a su frente y cara; se cubrió lo mas que pudo con las sabanas color pastel de su habitación cuando sintió que Morfeo la llamaba a sus brazos, pero no podía pasar dos minutos sin estornudar. Mientras estornudaba por enésima vez recibió una visita.

-Oh, pobre Hinata- Exclamo la morocha que entraba por la enorme puerta de la habitación. Cargaba un enorme libro con ella mientras cogía la silla del escritorio y se sentaba junto a la cama de la dueña de la habitación y le acercaba la caja de pañuelos a la enferma.

- Tenten-san ¿Qué te _tae pod_ aquí?- Trato de hablar la ojiperla.

- No, no hables – Le respondió, mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano extendida- ya que soy tu mejor amiga, he decidido que yo voy a cuidarte y para eso te leeré cuentos para que no te aburras.

- _Pedo_…- Trato de negarse la pelinegra.

- Los leeré y tú los oirás atentamente quieras o no – Dijo la castaña mientras un aura negra la comenzaba a rodear. Hinata comenzó a sentir miedo mientras que una especie de temblor la hacía acobardarse.

- ¡Bien! Ya que no hay objeciones – Abrió el libro mientras bajaba la vista a leer el titulo – "**La liebre y la tortuga**"

_Erase una vez una liebre que se llamaba Temari, ella era hija del rey conejo y tenía otro dos hermanos liebres; ella era la mayor y por lo tanto debía cuidar a sus dos hermanos menores, el de en medio se llamaba… bien, no me acuerdo como se llamaba y el menor se llamaba Gaara, que además de ser un genio era el más listo y sexy del bosque en el que vivían aunque era muy serio…_

- ¿Tenten-san?

- Si, pequeña criaturita de la creación

- ¿Lo estas inventando todo verdad?

- ¡Claro! ¡La historia verdadera es muy aburrida! – E ignorando la mirada que le dedicaba Hinata, siguió con su relato.

_Bien, Temari era muy feliz y un día corría por el bosque, bueno no corría, estaba parada y no sonreía porque era muy amargada y tsundere. De pronto, cuando caminaba hacia su casa en donde la esperaban sus dos hermanos tropezó con una tortuga que aburrida veía hacia el cielo contemplando las nubes. Esa tortuga era Shikamaru, una muy floja y lenta tortuga unos años más joven que la liebre…_

- ¿Tenten-san?

- ¿sí?

- _Shikamadu-san_ y _Temadi_-san se _enojadían_ si saben que piensas eso de ellos.

- Oh, pero estos son Temari la liebre y Shikamaru la tortuga, no tienen nada que ver con Shikamaru y Temari, además ellos no se enteraran de esta historia. Nunca. – Eso ultimo le sonó como advertencia a la pelinegra que solo atino a tragar saliva _con algo de flujo nasal_ antes de que la castaña siguiera como relato.

_Esa tortuga exasperaba de muchas formas a Temari la liebre, la forma desinteresada que veía las cosas hasta su peinado en forma de piña le molestaba. Así que la reto a una carrera, que estaba segura que iba a ganar. La tortuga acepto, "esto es molesto, pero lo hare" dijo la tortuga "pero apostemos algo" propuso "si yo gano, tú me cargaras por todos lados hasta que yo quiera" dijo la tortuga, "pero si yo gano, tu tendrás que comprarme un nuevo abanico" dijo la liebre._

_Entonces, fijaron donde iba a ser la salida y donde iba a ser la meta de su carrera, a la cual todos los animales del bosque se reunieron a presenciar desde Naruto el zorro hasta Sakura el magikarp…_

_-_ ¿Tenten-san? Los magikarps no son animales reales…

- Hinata, si me quieres interrumpir, no es necesario que digas _Tenten-san_ – Exclamo la castaña – Además, soy yo la que te está contando la historia y ya casi acaba.

_Como decía, la carrera empezó y en poco tiempo Temari la liebre llevaba la ventaja… hasta que, "alguien" le aventó una manzana que le pego en la cabeza y se desmayo. Shikamaru la tortuga camino y camino como pudo, hasta que ya casi había llegado a la meta. Temari la liebre, iba abriendo los ojos y ya se imaginaba cargando a esa tortuga floja, llevándola a cuestas a todas partes. Cuando de repente, a solo unos pasos de la meta Shikamaru la tortuga dijo "me rindo" y fue así como la liebre gano por abandono._

_Eso hizo enojar a la liebre, que era muy orgullosa como para aceptar ganar así y en vez de buscar al culpable del "manzanazo" enojada se fue a gritarle a la tortuga que su único crimen fue el de haberse dado por vencido; mientras todos los animales chismosos regresaban a sus asuntos o veían como había una nueva carrera entre Sasuke el halcón y Gaara el hermano menor sexy liebre de Temari._

_Algunos dicen que después de eso Temari la liebre y Shikamaru la tortuga se les veía más tiempo juntos, aunque la liebre tsundere argumentaba "Como voy a perder mi tiempo con semejante tortuga floja"_ mientras que para la tortuga "todo era molesto". _Luego una pequeña y linda panda los descubrió teniendo amoríos debajo de un árbol; tiempo después se casaron y tuvieron una camada de extrañas tortugas-liebre a las cuales les enseñaron artes marciales y se convirtieron en las tortugas-liebre ninjas._

**FIN.**

- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusto?

- Am… fue… _entetenido_… _pedo_ ¿Quién fue el que le avento la manzana a _Temadi-san_?

- Oh, eso le paso por andar presumiéndole a la tierna y linda panda sus zapatos nuevos.

- ¿La panda _edas_…

- Pero, ¡Qué bien que te haya gustado!, Porque no saldrás de aquí hasta que termine el libro…- Respondió Tenten, ignorando la pregunta sin terminar de la ojiperla mientras que ella pensaba en cómo recuperarse pronto de esa gripe horrenda.

* * *

_Este es mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo :3 si, lo sé no es mucho. Pero, bueno se me ocurrió y quise hacerlo… además de que me gusta hacer sufrir a algunos personajes. Sí, yo sé que tengo otras dos historias sin terminar… pero en mi defensa… ¡Casi no me dejan reviews! ;A; ¿De qué creen que vive un autor de fanfics? ¿Aire? Creo que si ya no tengo reviews entraré en una huelga y no subiré nada nuevo ~ y si, esto es amenaza :V~ Bueno, solo les deseo unas felices fiestas a todos y que se la pasen bien con familia y amigos. ^^/_

**Ahora, déjame un Review o vendrá Celestia y en vez de mandarlos a la luna, los mandara al sol e.e**


End file.
